


Touch of Ice & Fire

by Anonymous



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, Established Relationship, Hopeful Ending, Lovers to enemies to lovers, M/M, Mentioned Reconciliation, Not X-Men: Days of Future Past Compliant, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It was getting harder for Bobby to remain optimistic these days.
Relationships: John Allerdyce/Bobby Drake
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: X-Men Rare Pairs 2021





	Touch of Ice & Fire

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**  
>  Something either in the dark DoFP future or the gold-filtered one.
> 
> I needed to try this out for myself since I love these two together. Please enjoy. <3

It was getting harder for Bobby to remain optimistic these days.

There were so few of them left, constantly on their toes so that the Sentinels won't kill them next. Hank McCoy, Mystique, Warren, Kurt, Jubilee, the list continued to grow. 

Rogue being in a form of stasis felt like a betrayal in some way, too. 

Bobby sat away from the first where the edges of the heat could be felt, watching his remaining friends warily rest while they could still feel safe in the new warehouse. The Professor and Magneto would be coming soon with the rest of the group. A last-ditch plan was being made but until then, they were only concerned with surviving. 

"You didn't use to be the wallflower, Bobby," John said as he took a seat next to him.

Bobby looked at the mutant from the corner of his eye. John's hair was longer now, almost like Warpath's in length. There was still enough care in his appearance that he found time to shave, while Bobby's grief and determination on keeping their friends safe had left him with a beard he kept trimmed. 

There were scars now, that littered John's face. But the man wore them with pride; they were worth any Sentinel that they could bring down. 

"I never knew how important it was to observe the moments before," Bobby replied.

"Are the moments worth it if you're on the outside?" John inquired, a small flame dancing between his fingers. 

It was a compulsion to watch, like the days when the firestarter still had a lighter to flick open and closed. Now the flames could come whenever John wanted and danced wonderfully as the mutant saw fit. 

Bobby only wished that he'd able to see John get to that point as a boyfriend instead of as an enemy.

Of the many regrets that this world has brought him, one of the big ones is that it took their kind being wiped out like Magneto warned for Iceman and Pyro to be brought back to the same side. 

"Every memory of who's left is important," Bobby answered, "whether I'm involved or not." 

John held out his palm to him, the flame floating in his palm. Bobby watched the flame a moment longer before he put his hand over it, forming a thin layer of ice along his own palm so that the flame gradually steamed into nothing, leaving them to lace their fingers together. 

His breath came out, long and slow, as Bobby let himself hold this moment, too. 

"Let's get some rest, Iceman," John said, standing up. Bobby started to shake his head but the other mutant insisted, pulling on his hand. "We've got Warpath and Blink to let us know if anything's coming. You're just going to run yourself way too ragged to put up a good fight." 

Conceding, Bobby rolled his shoulders and stood up, letting John lead him away from the fire. They didn't go far, only past a few columns to a mattress that they'd been able to find during a search.

The firestarter got down first before pulling Bobby along to meet him. Bobby pulled up onto his side to face John; with how little time they could have left together, he wanted to be sure he could see the other mutant's face for a long as possible.

"You're giving me that look again," John said, hooking his arm around Bobby's waist.

Bobby pillowed his head on his own arm. "What look?"

"The one that you used to get whenever Warren and Kitty wanted to start a snowball fight. Like I'm something special even though you see me all the time."

"Frequency doesn't equate to something being special or not, John." 

"Doesn't it?"

"No," Bobby insisted, "it doesn't."

John's eyes crinkled at the corners, the corner of his mouth turning up. "You act so freaking solemn all the time and yet you dish out this sentimental crap like it's nothing." 

"Gotta hold onto something, right?" Bobby countered. "Something that keeps us going?" 

"I guess that means you're supposed to be what keeps me going, too, huh?"

"I don't need to be. I'm not saying it for a return."

"It might still be true, though."

Bobby inched his head a little bit closer. "Are you confessing, John?" 

The other mutant's hand flexed against his back. "Might be."

They got closer until their foreheads were touching, lungs sharing the same air. John's hand was a solid anchor to the world and to the moment they were creating for themselves. 

"Think this new plan will work?" John asked.

"I don't know," Bobby answered, "but I want it to. Whatever it ends up being." 

"Can't be worse than where we're at now." 

"Where we are now led to a few good things happening," Bobby admitted softly, curling his fingers in John's hair. "Got us back to this, didn't it?" 

John puffed out a breath. "Silver lining, Bobby?"

"Everybody needs just one." 

The longer they laid there, the more Bobby could feel the drag of sleep crawl up his body. He fought his eyes until the last minute, and felt the brush of John's lips against his as soon as his lids fell shut. 

"You're my silver lining too, Bobby," John confessed in a whisper. 

It was hard to remain optimistic with their friends being taken from them day by day. When every plan so far failed or barely kept them alive.

But then John takes him and gives him these pockets of reason to keep going, and Bobby can hold on a little bit longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos feed my soul, so please leave some!


End file.
